<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just three bros being domestic by helloangels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850886">just three bros being domestic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloangels/pseuds/helloangels'>helloangels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Multi, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloangels/pseuds/helloangels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sapnap feels like shit and is half asleep the entire fic and dream and george are stupid and then comforting</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just three bros being domestic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>it is 2am this is trash and i wrote it in my notes app on my phone while laying in bed so enjoy. or don’t. i really don’t give a fuck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">sapnap was on the edge of consciousness when he heard the door to the shared bedroom creak open with obvious carefulness. he paid no mind to the creaks in the floor or the hushed giggles, he could barely process it anyway from the way his mind dragged like it was stuck in tar, as he slowly drifted in and out of his slumber. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">dream smiled lightly to himself at the sight of sapnap splayed out on the shared bed with his face shoved carelessly into one of the many pillows, dream notes it’s his pillow that sapnap is clutching. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">as he’s changing george is giggling at nothing, dream notes how tired the older boy must be, his sleep schedule has been a mess lately and so he stayed up far longer than he should have to try and go to bed at a normal time. but alas it’s now almost 2 in the morning and the two boys are only now getting to bed cause they stayed up far later than they planned playing minecraft together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">as dream goes to grad his clothes off the chair in the corner of their room he finds his hoodie missing, he looks around the floor and atop the dressers to try and find it, and frowns when his eyes land on the sleeping boy on the bed who happened to be wearing dreams favorite hoodie that</span>
  <span class="s3"> he</span>
  <span class="s2"> wanted to wear to bed because it was so comfy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">but of course sapnap had to take it while he and george were still playing video games. sapnap had gone up to bed around midnight saying he didn’t feel too well and was tired. just because he was tired and “didn’t feel well” didn’t mean he could take dreams favorite hoodie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">but dream just huffed a sigh and grabbed one of george’s mercy hoodies from the ground and moved on. from the other side of the bed george let out a loud whine that made dream finally forget about the hoodie situation and give him a questioning look. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“he’s taking up the whole bed,” george whisper yelled, which was useless as it still pierced through sapnaps head being too loud nonetheless. “there’s no room for me, dream.” george literally whined and sapnap groaned at his loudness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">george rolled his eyes at dream “you’re not the only one who’s tired sapnap” george was trying to push sapnap closer to dream who was standing on the other side of the bed but to no avail. sapnap just mumbled protests as he buried his face deeper into the pillow that he hugged tighter. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">dream would’ve been amused but george was right it had been a long day for him and george while sapnap hung back to take a “sapnap day” as he called it, and the two older boys were tired and ready to get into bed already. “oh cmon sap, this isn’t just your bed” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">dream gently moved sapnap to the edge of the bed and then climbed in on the other side, george eventually found himself in the middle of the two with his back towards sapnap and his face buried into dreams side just put an arm around his boyfriend and promptly fell asleep. george out not even two seconds later. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">sapnap woke to the sun in his face and his right arm and leg hanging off the side of the bed, he felt like shit for lack of better words and him laying on his stomach like this made him feel like he was about to throw up. he gently rolled over onto his back wincing slightly when his back hit an arm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">george groaned loudly and sleepily pushed at sapnap who not feeling well and was barely awake moved away from him quickly. his head was pounding as he sat up and his vision got bleary as he tried to stand and he fell back onto the bed where he just sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">he felt like crying just a little bit he felt achy all over and drained, his head felt like it was about to explode and he couldn’t tell if he was hungry or he just had a stomach ache. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">either way he didn’t really feel like trying to get out of bed again as that left him feeling disoriented and uncomfortable so he just turned around and tried to snuggle into george’s side throwing his arm over him landing somewhere near dreams hand that rested on his own stomach. and he drifted in and out mostly asleep but also aware for god knows how long before his boyfriends started moving around and he wasn’t ready to get up yet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">dream was awake before both of them and he just sat on his phone unmoving for a awhile waiting for them to wake up on there own time as it wasn’t a rush to be up anyway. george was next stirring next to him, they had dislodged from each other at some point during the night but they were still close. but it looks like sapnap had found george at some point and was holding onto him for dear life.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">george squirmed and tried to gently move out of saps hold, “sapnap” he whispered not very quietly “babe i have to pee” he still wasn’t letting go and george was getting desperate so he shoved sapnap off of him and tried climbing out of bed “i seriously have to pee and i warned you” he didn’t even stick around as he disappeared into the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p3">sapnap looked confused and a little sad and sat propped up on his arms, he looked over at his blonde haired boyfriend and gave him a sad frown “do you have to pee too?” to dream it sound more like a question of whether he could cuddle him than it was an actual question  of using the bathroom. “no actually i don’t” sap just slowly scooched over to where dream was sitting against the headboard and laid his head on his stomach and draped his arms around his waist.</p>
<p class="p3">dreams hands slowly pushed the hair out of saps eyes as he was already half asleep where he lay. “you still tired?” dream asked softly which sap was greatful for as his head still pounded and his eyes burned, instead of actually answering he just mumbled something that sound like no “what’s up sap what’s got you so drained? where’s my hyper goofy boyfriend, he’s normally ready to roll by now” </p>
<p class="p3">sapnap just groaned lowly “i ‘ave a migraine” he mumbled and dream frowned as he continued playing with his younger boyfriends hair. “i’m sorry pretty boy, what can i do to help?” his voice was much quieter now and soft and it made sapnap sigh lightly as he was already feeling good enough to drift out of consciousness where this migraine didn’t exist. </p>
<p class="p3">“dis is good” he whispered into dreams stomach, and dream smiled down at him as george came back into the shared room ready to jump on his drowsy boyfriend but before he could dream gave him a look “pretty boys head hurts do not make him feel worse or so help me georgie” george made a face before he frowned and gently sat on the bed next to his youngest boyfriend and gently rubbed his back.</p>
<p class="p3">”oh i’m sorry baby if i made it worse earlier, want me too get you anything?” sapnaps only response to the soft tone of his oldest boyfriend accompanied by the gentle hand on his back was “mhm cuddles” and with that the three boys spent the entire day in each others arms in comfortable silence and closed curtains for the sake of the youngest who just needed a little time and love to feel better.</p>
<p class="p3">and now the overwhelming feeling to cry was for a completely different reason sapnap noted </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>